


Collected Comment_Fic Micro Fics

by redfiona



Category: Assassin's Creed, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010), Kill Bill (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 10 words, 99 Words, Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, M/M, One sentence fics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strict Drabble - John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake - "You could always stay."</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Wolf's Bane (Harry Potter)

Title: Wolf's Bane  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Not mine. All Bloomsbury's. No money being made from this.  
Characters: Remus Lupin  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 10 Words Monday - any. any supernatural creature. under judgment

~~~~

Being a werewolf is never good. Under Umbridge it's worse.


	2. Excuses (Inception)

Fandom: Inception  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made from this.  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: 12  
Prompt: 99 Words - Inception, Eames/Arthur, together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been  
Spoilers: For the film

~~~~

They were young, drunk and had just successfully completed their first job together. Also, Eames was saying this into Arthur's shoulder-blade as he was kissing him.

There was an excuse in there somewhere. Some reason for Arthur to agree, because even back then he hadn't been that naive.

Of course, this was before Mal's death and everything else they held each other responsible for.

Now, after the Fisher job, Arthur could see that Eames could have been right. Arthur wasn't sure what was worse, what he'd missed out on, or Eames being able to say 'I told you so'.


	3. Strange Land (Assassin's Creed)

Fandom: Assassin's Creed  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made from this.  
Characters/Pairings: Desmond  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Assassin's Creed; Desmond; He forgets him name  
Warnings/Spoilers: Spoilers for the game. A one-sentence fic.

~~~~

He's there, fighting, killing, when the world goes hazy round him; an unknown woman is shouting 'Desmond' and Altaïr doesn't know where he is.


	4. Breadcrumbs (Sherlock)

Fandom: Sherlock  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money being made from this.  
Characters/Pairings: Moriarty/Sherlock  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Sherlock, Moriarty/Sherlock, partners in crime  
Warnings/Spoilers: Spoilers for the series. A one-sentence fic.

~~~~

Jim lays a breadcrumb trail in blood and Sherlock follows it, because Moriarty is the only criminal worth catching.


	5. After (X-Men Movieverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strict Drabble - John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake - "You could always stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for X-Men 3.

John was literally powerless, alone and without a home.

But at least he was alive.

John's defrosted, and looks like a feral cat that's been out in the rain. He'd probably hiss at Bobby if he could. Bobby feels guilty about the way John left, John would say that was part of the reason why he left, that Bobby made everything all about himself. Something John would know about.

Bobby knows all the reasons why what he's about to suggest is a bad idea, but it's the only one that might keep John close and safe. 

“You could always stay."


	6. Whimper (Kill Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O-Ren Ishii  
> Ten Words fic.  
> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, with a whimper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill Bill spoilers, canonical character death

That night, O-Ren swears she won't die whimpering. She doesn't.


	7. Everything Adds Up (Hawkeye, Black Widow, gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Adds Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentfic Prompt - Ten Words - any Whedonverse. any. black ink

They fight so their ledgers have more black than red.


	8. Lies (BtVS, Giles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentfic - Prompt: Ten Words - any Whedonverse. any. black ink

Every lie he's told is recorded forever in black ink.


	9. Ink (Firefly, River)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentfic prompt - Ten Words - any Whedonverse. any. black ink

Out here, ink is an old-fashioned waste. River loves it.


End file.
